


Damsel

by SinnamonCynonym



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Not a meet cute, eventually fluff, moonsun, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonCynonym/pseuds/SinnamonCynonym
Summary: Moonbyul sees a girl clearly being bothered by a guy at the bar. Knowing she had to do something she steps in.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Damsel

The lights by the bar were growing dim. The lightbulb at the far end of the bar flickers as it loses its battle with burn out and the remaining two lights were working hard to preserve the memory of their fallen comrade. It was still fairly early in the night, the majority of occupants sat firmly in the dining area while the bar was speckled with only a few regulars and one newcomer. Moonbyul wanted to go home. It is not that she hated her job, because, no she even enjoys it on a goodnight. Being a bartender at one of her best friend’s restaurants was honestly one of the best jobs she ever had. She made good money and got to hear wild stories from patrons. She even got a rocking discount on all the food served in the restaurant so she seldom went back to her apartment hungry. The problem was, she was not even supposed to be working this shift, Sooyoung cashed in a favor so here Moonbyul was, working her least favorite shift, the 12:00 pm to 8:00 pm shift. Seriously, the whole day she barely served anyone and while that may sound great Moonbyul also had the unfortunate view of not one, not two, not even three, but four awful dinner dates. Moonbyul has heard many a drunken rant about love sorrows but watching a guy down wine to the point that he ruins a perfectly good carbonara by emptying his stomach on the poor pasta changes a person. It did not help that one of her regulars decided to grow bold and slip her their phone numbers with a greasy smile and a sloppy wink. Moonbyul was just done with the day. Firing off a quick text to Sooyoung and Yeri with her regular’s phone number, at least they will have a new person to mess with. She made her way back to the staff room and grabbed her bag, passing her fellow bartender Momo in the process. 

Before she could make a smooth exit something catches her eye, or rather, someone. Sitting at the end of the bar was a woman in a smooth black dress looking at the drink in front of her with a pensive frown on her face. The woman seemed to be alone and uncomfortable as Moonbyul began her trek over to her. Maybe this long day could end in something good happening. She could swoop in, charm the girl, flirt, and maybe procure her phone number. Just as she reached the girl a new person entered her line of sight. A man in a leather jacket now stood between her and the woman in black. This guy leaned over the woman with a smug smile on his face. The woman noticed him and gave him a smile that looked obviously forced to Moonbyul’s eyes. The woman’s posture seemed to grow even more rigid even with the smile firmly fixed on her face. The man wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the woman squirmed away from him. If she learned anything in her intro to psychology course, the way the girl is acting is a clear distress call. Moonbyul’s creep sensor is top-notch and hey, this girl was cute, she might as well do a good deed for the day. She was no knight in shining armor but she did have a cool motorcycle that could make for a wicked steed. 

“Are you okay, babe?” Moonbyul gently touched the girl’s shoulder or at least she thought it was a gentle touch, the woman might disagree as she nearly fell off her stool with how high she jumped and the yelp she released was heard by many of the dining patrons. Moonbyul tried to send her some reassuring eye contact. Surely this girl would get what she was trying to do. It was practically a golden rule of womanhood to look out for women being cornered. The stranger met her eyes. Moonbyul could not help but widen her smile. She could finally see this girl’s face. Bright shiny eyes and what looked to her to be the world’s softest and roundest cheeks all fit perfectly on her face. Too focused on each other’s faces neither girl noticed the guy clear his throat.  
“Paws off my lady.” Moonbyul quickly looked to the guy who interrupted her appreciation. Moonbyul looked briefly at the man but returned her gaze to the much more appealing woman. She could tell the more she ignored the man the angrier he would get and as much fun as it would be to watch the man’s face turn red she did not want to face her boss’s wrath in case anything went wrong. Her boss, Seulgi, was truly a teddy bear and rarely got angry but when she did she was terrifying all silence and coldness. She had to shut this man down quickly.

“I think we have a misunderstanding here, sir. We have been dating for three years, it’ll be four next Tuesday.” The man sputtered and glared at her. Moonbyul kept her smile in place. She was going to have fun with this man. She met his eyes and almost released a laugh when she fully took in his outfit. He did not fit with the beautiful damsel. Under his black leather jacket was a wrinkled Star Wars shirt with a stain in the bottom left corner. Noticing her stare the man let out a near growl causing Moonbyul to meet his eyes and lift an eyebrow, further infuriating the man. As if she remembered she could speak the damsel in distress spoke.

“I don’t know you! Is this your idea of a prank?” Byul nearly laughed, how was this woman this clueless. She was trying to help her out of this clearly uncomfortable situation. She gave an amused glance to the woman, noticing the beautiful sun necklace that stood out against the darkness of her dress. A sun, how fitting. By now the man was fully red-faced but Moonbyul barely spared him a glance though she noticed a tattoo on his neck reading, “Ricky”. A sharp exhale made its way out of Moonbyul’s mouth. Of course, his name was Ricky, it just fit his whole deal. Donning her most playful smile Moonbyul lightly hit the oblivious woman. 

“Come on Sun do not drag innocents into our prank war! It is not my fault it was so easy to trick you into wearing hamburger costume to Seungwan’s party!” “Sun” was now past the point of shock and went into full-on anger mode, stomping her foot and pouting a sinfully cute pout. Truthfully, it only fueled Moonbyul’s desire to keep messing with her and this creepy Ricky character.

“Just buzz off already. We don’t know you so go ahead and hop back to the psych ward.” Moonbyul raised an eyebrow. Oh, how fun it will be to wipe his condescending smirk clean off his face. As slyly as she types out a message to Momo. Momo meets her eyes and sends her a quick wink. Momo makes her way towards the end of the bar with a pitcher in hand. Just before Momo got to the end her theatrics began. Tripping over seemingly nothing, Momo spilled the half-full pitcher all over the end of the bar. The spilled pitcher left the occupants even more upset. Ricky getting up to curse Momo for being a clueless klutz. Unbeknownst to any of the bar occupants, Moonbyul swiped the girl’s phone before Momo tumbled. Moonbyul swallowed her laugh. The phone had no password and had an adorable dog as the background. As quick as she can she airdrops her own contact information to the girl’s phone, adding a blue heart next to her name. Doing a quick check of the phone’s setting Moonbyul found the girl’s name, Kim Yongsun. Before she forgot she fired off a quick text to herself on the other girl’s phone.

Moonbyul casually placed Yongsun’s phone back on the table as if she found it lying on the floor. If the other girl noticed anything strange she did not say. Momo and Moonbyul worked expertly to clean the bar all the while Ricky was still fuming. “You’d think that at least hire decent help, but hey what can you expect from a restaurant only run by women.” Ricky was almost instantly lightly struck by the fuming Yongsun. Clearly, this man could not read a room or he was blind and could not tell that a woman was sitting right next to him. For the first time that night, Ricky began advancing onto Moonbyul. In a clear act of intimidation, he puffed his chest though this act fell flat when Byul was noticeably taller than the irate man. “You need to leave us alone lady. I have no shame in hitting a lesbo. You need me to spell it out for you?”

“I apologize sir.” Ricky began to nod his head satiated by Moonbyul’s apology, or at least he was till she opened her mouth again. “ I am sorry my girlfriend here doesn’t know how to end a joke. She’s still wearing the necklace I got her for our second anniversary.” Ricky did not know who to believe he turned to Yongsun with a clear question in his eyes. Yongsun shot daggers to Moonbyul who was once again enjoying herself. It was time for the nail in Ricky’s confidence’s coffin. Byul made a big show of pulling out her cellphone and a few button clicks later Yongsun’s phone began to ring. Much to the shock and dismay of Ricky and Yongsun, Yongsun’s phone clearly displayed who was calling her. Rickey’s face surpassed red and landed on a purplish hue.

“We’re done.” Ricky left with a huff slamming the door to the restaurant and drawing the eyes of all the customers. Moonbyul smiled as she watched the man leave. She turns to Yongsun expecting a thank you, instead, she was met with a slap and a crying woman. Byul’s eyes widened, man that woman could pack a punch she would need ice for that slap.

“Well, that’s a weird way to say thank you. My preferred thank you would have been a kiss.” She attempts to interject some humor to stop the tears that were falling. The tears do stop but not for the reason Byul was hoping for. Yongsun stood up looking like she was ready to fight.

“That was my boyfriend, you idiot!” Yongsun grabbed her phone and marched out of the restaurant and slammed the door much like -her now ex-boyfriend. Oh crap, Moonbyul was in trouble. She was attempting to save the girl and have some fun but she ended up making everything worse. Moonbyul let out a heavy sigh. She was going to have to fix this, and fix it fast, she owed it to the girl who night she ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope someone enjoyed reading this. It was originally going to be a oneshot but I did not want to rush the story so here we are. Sorry if this is a mess, I am bad at editing lol. If you see any mistakes please let me know :)


End file.
